


A Tobuscus Fanfiction

by former_queen_of_my_bed



Category: Tobuscus - Fandom, Toby Turner - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/M, Love, Romance, Self-Harm, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/former_queen_of_my_bed/pseuds/former_queen_of_my_bed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young depressed girl, Alaska White, meets Toby while trying to escape her life by falling off a building. Tobuscus takes Alaska in an attempt to help with her mental illnesses. Who knows what will happen when things go overboard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tobuscus Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you will enjoy.

       "Alaska, you are majorly depressed," Dr. Kaplan continued as tears steam down my face,"I recommend getting a therapist or taking anti-depressants, you can't go through this alone you need help." As he finished his last sentence, my hand already bleeding from my nails digging into my flesh. I storm out the room unsure of my options and blinded by the fear in my eyes. I didn't hear a word he said, I didn't want to here a word he'd said.

       I got into my aged jeep, ears red from not wearing a jacket in the freezing cold. I stare into the dusty mirror and fix my makeup along with brushing the snow off my hair. This year in Mississippi a ton of snow fall unexpectedly came; and me unaware of my surroundings didn't get winter clothes. Here in Osborn we don't get much of any weather except hurricanes from the Gulf of Mexico,but I love the winter season so it doesn't bother me.

       When I get to my miniature apartment the tears in my eyes had already subsided. I sit down on my blue love seat and try to recalculate what happened in the previous events.I don't know why I got so upset, maybe because I had tried so hard not become depressed but over time my mind sanity withdrew and i became who I feared most. I hear my stomach growling, but decide not to get up, now is not the time to feast on junk food. I turn on the television and grab a beer and cigarette that was resting on the coffee table. I light the butt and sit up to drink the last of my beer. Soon after, my drunken body stands up to reach for my phone, but fails as I trip over my feet and tumble to the floor. At this point, I start to laugh as tears drip down to the floorboards. I don't understand why I ruin everything. My body cant even fucking walk right, I'm such a failure to everyone. I'm so tired of living with my mutant body. I look up at the mirror in my living room. Why am I so ugly? My repulsive features could make anyone gag. I never noticed how scrawny my body is, was I anorexic? I look up to my face and notice my normally bold green eyes turned to a shade of dull grey against my jet black hair. Looking at myself, I realized I knew i was depressed way before Dr. Kaplan prescribed me, my body and moods already showed signs of depression last year. Unfortunately, I did nothing about it and denied the fact that I was depressed.

       I'm already dead inside might as well finish the deed. I stand up still slightly dizzy and head out to the stairs to get to the top floor. I slowly make my way up the stairs and eventually reach the door. I open it to an empty roof and sighed. I scream out,"I'm sorry for making all of your lives shit!" At that moment, walking to get to the stair step seemed like a million miles away; but when i got there a flood of relief fled through me. Standing up and realizing these were my last thoughts and breaths was terrifying, but I made my choice and it was my decision the only one that would completely change my fate. I drooped forward, crying a lot more than I thought I would. 

       All of the sudden, I feel arms wrapped around me tighter than I've ever felt." What the fuck, let go of me! Please let me die! I beg of you, I want to die! Please, please!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while kicking my legs in the air. An unfamiliar husky voice responded," I won't let go of you. I will never let go of you, trust me, this is not the solution to your problem." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my schedule won't change and can update soon. Sorry it's a little bit short. I will try to make the next one long.


End file.
